The Place Promised in Our Early Days
by Kidako Masaomi
Summary: He lifted his head to the dark sky, laying his battered body on the grassy surface and gazing up at the stars. A war with no means and friends who had taken him for granted, he was now nothing but a symbol of hypocrisy. Join him as he sinks into darkness.
1. The Bloody Sky: Prologue

Present day japan

Today was a day unlike any other, a day that a certain informant had been waiting for years to come. It was today, thought Izaya briefly as he stared out the window at the gray skies, that Celtys head would finally awaken and bring him to Valhalla. The blood shed would rouse the sleeping head from her slumber and finally deliver him to the promised lands, maybe giving him some just entertainment. For Kida Masaomi, today was hell on earth. The rain fell loudly outside the warehouse, the streets glistening in the wet tears that the heavens were shedding for the boys on the cusp of insanity. He stared into blue orbs, darkened and consumed by power. They were the embodiments of terror in its true form, and the person wearing such eyes was almost unrecognizable to Kida. A recollection of the past filled the teen with dread, because the taunting feeling lingered that such tender times were gone forever. As nostalgia danced across his features as he took a hesitant step forward. It was a leisure but heavy step. It took less courage to move his quaking feet, then to abandon all hopes for rekindling the flames of their friendship. As the two boys, both connected by the string of fate, stared into each others eyes, they knew they had reached the end of their story; for one, it was just the beginning.

The air was still in the warehouse, and the smell of blood was unwavering. It was a pungent, heavy, harsh smell that burned your eyes and tightened your stomach. Rotting human flesh was unforgettable, but Mikado had become so used to it that its presence had an almost relaxing effect on him. It was the perfect setting for there decaying friendship.

"Why?" Kida asked, his voice coming out as a broken whisper. "Why Mikado?" he screamed.

Why, indeed.

Instead of an answer Mikado could only chuckle. It was a playful noise that escaped the back of his throat, and soon transformed into a relentless cackle of undying hysteria. It was a piercing laugh that chilled the other boy to the bone. It was cruel, unyielding, unsympathetic, and with that laugh the raven's baby face contorted and took shape into that of a demon. Panic-stricken eyes watched in horror, breath hitching as the last remnants of his best friend disappeared before his eyes. Then there was silence…and all that stood before Masaomi Kida now, was a complete stranger.

Mikado looked almost drunk as a slow smirk lazily made its way onto his face.

"Kida kun…do you believe in a life that is always filled with excitement?" There was a long silence for a while, the question floating through the air and weighing down on him heavily. The other boy merely snorted at the conflicted look on Kida's face. "To make life exhilarating things have to be constantly changing, aren't I right? Whether it means leaping into darkness or tasting some of the debaucheries of human kind, living in a state of pure adrenaline and indulging in it only makes us human, doesn't it Kida kun?" With the way Mikado was talking and how he looked; the resemblance to Izaya Orihara was uncanny. It only further angered Kida and filled him with disgust, giving him the incentive to finally open his mouth. "Is giving up your conscious, soul to the underworld really what you call living? How about me, Anri chan, don't we matter at all?"

Mikado's voice dropped and octave as the anger from Kida's banter echoed from the rotting hallow walls. With a dark smirk he spoke the words slowly and carefully for Kida to understand, his intentions towards him were not merciful. "Our friendship…is like a tangled up string, Masaomi."

Reaching in his pocket he pulled out a lighter and the blond furrowed his brows in confusion. "To fix it…you just burn it and start all over again."

It took a while for the teen to process what he had heard until his nose picked up on the smell of gasoline. Kida's eyes widened as he stared at the alit flame, only daunting his fears. Mikado however felt nothing as he stared at his former best friend. Was it the influence of Ikebukuro's dark underbelly that had made him so void of emotion? Or perhaps, Mikado wondered, had he never even cared for Kida in the first place. He had moved to the city to escape the everyday repetitions of a life with no meaning. Maybe, in the end…he had only been using the other boy as an escape route. The thought made enough sense, and made what he was about to do a whole lot easier as the lighter slowly slipped from his hand and sparked the gasoline soaked floors, emitting large hell-bent flames. They jumped instantaneously and rapidly approached the blond like a frantic animal dying to escape, burning the dead corpses and fueling the flames hunger like a monster who had craved flesh. To Kidas surprise, it went past and around him, creating a blockade of fire around the doors to freedom.

If anyone was going to kill Kida, who was more fit to do so none other than Mikado? The Dollars leader had already dived into the deepest depths of the ocean known as the underworld. He swam with the sharks and tasted blood with his own hands. His teeth had sunk violently and without mercy into the hands, or rather, hand of the person that had doubted his resolve. He was prepared…he was finally prepared to stain yellow with the vivid colors of blue. There would be nothing to stop him anymore.

The leader of the yellow scarves was at his wits end. As he stared into those cold, lifeless eyes, he tried to find a trace of the dork that was always blushing at his lame jokes. He yearned to find the timid boy that could not even tell the girl that he loved how he felt. But he was gone…and Kida had a feeling, he was never coming back. It broke his heart as Mikado took off the shark mask and casually threw it into the fire. Both had exhausted themselves of words.

The gang leaders tossed aside the symbols of their leadership, and faced each other. Not as the leader of the squares or the scarves, but as Mikado and Kida. They would stare into each others dying eyes, till the very end.

_The past is where our story truly begins. A story that now, as he looked back, could have justifiably been written under that manga pen name Ryugamine. It was dramatic, filled with the ups and downs of a life that one would find in a typical shojo novel; but it was also filled with tragedy. To call it just a story would not do the deceased justice, he thought. Recollecting on distant memories he lifted his head to the dark sky, laying his battered body on the grassy surface and gazing up at the stars. He was reflecting on his mistakes and his achievements. The boy was recalling his sins and indulgences. A war with no means and friends who had taken him for granted, he was now nothing but a symbol of hypocrisy. Join him as he remembers how it all started._

_Join him as he sinks deeper and deeper, into darkness._

_(I'll continue next chapter from how it all started. I hope it built anticipation not confusion.)_


	2. Chapter 1: Love is in the air

**Authors note: Hi guys, this next chapter is going to begin the tale of how everything started. **_I DO NOT OWN DURARARA OR THE CHRACTERS._** The previous was just a look at the present situation, hoping to captivate you into reading more to find out just what happened. This story is actually an AU, alternate universe, where the yellow scarves nor the blue squares exist. I am not saying that later it will not appear, but for now, Kida had never been in a gang and is a normal, lame and comedic high school student. Yes Izaya is still an information broker, just Kida and Mikado have not affiliated themselves with gang wars...yet. If you thought this was going to be a romance fanfic of Mikado and Kida then you are absolutely correct! There will be smut, yes, and pure lemon on some parts but also tragedy. I hope you enjoy my work from here on out and stick around till the very end. Thanks guys, enjoy the fluff and happiness while it still lasts. It'll be a couple of more chapters before things start getting dark. I'll let you guys know when it does.**

_Chapter 1: The sweet sounds of summer  
><em>

_The sun glistened and the trees danced with vivid colors of green, a gust of wind hitting the boy's cheek as he stared out the window and back at the clock. Everyone tapped their pencils in anticipation, willing time faster as the sounds of summer enticed their adolescent minds to jump out of their chairs and leave. Kida was the most anxious of the bunch as he stared at Anri and Mikado, fidgeting around like a child who had too much sugar._

_Tick, Tick, Tick._

"Why wont you go faster!" the blond finally exclaimed, standing abruptly up from his seat. "Sit down," the teacher said but Kida ignored him, pointing at the girls in the class in his usual over dramatic fashion. "Ladies, ladies," he started, winking at Anri from far away, "Why must we wait to experience the joys of summer? the crisp air? Me, topless as my body shines in the afternoon sun! Ah yes, I know you girls have been waiting all year to see me in all my naked glory, but I'm a shy boy."  
>Mikado could not help but roll his eyes at that.<br>"—So, I was thinking that if you girls would take off your tops with me I wouldn't feel as alone! My shyness will disappear along with my dignity as I bask in you fine sirens beauty. What do you girls say? Will you help this poor fool, yes a fool, experience the sweet indulgences of summer!"  
>"Masaomi Kida, SIT DOWN."<p>

Pouting he sat in his seat as the girls giggled and the guys rolled their eyes, some shooting him glares here and there. Kida merely ignored the hateful stares of some of his jealous companions, convinced that he was a walking threat to a woman's virginity and that they _should_ be afraid. "I'm such a sinner," he said mischievously, turning around in his seat to give his best friend Mikado a playful wink. "Did you see me up there? Did you see how many chicks were digging me?"  
>"How could I <em>not <em>see you?" Mikado said in disapproval, a sigh escaping his throat, "They were staring at you because they thought it was funny, Kida-Kun."  
>"Women love a man who's funny! I'm already in the ballpark my naive, timid boy! Just one more swing and I'll SCOOORE!" he roared in triumph, standing up and placing a foot on his chair to give an invisible swing with his imaginary bat. Mikado let his head fall dejectedly to the side, muttering how they were laughing at him not with him.<p>

_People just don't change._

The bell finally rang and papers flew into the air, the hall filled with screams as the beauty of summer break opened up to them. Slamming his locker shut Mikado smiled as Anri approached him, only to have Kida move and block his view of the glasses wearing beauty. Mikado was hoping maybe he and the girl could go out together…alone. He was visibly blushing at the thought of her on the grass, both of them holding hands as they ate a nice homemade bento. Unknowingly caught up in his own delusions Kida snapped a picture of his face with his phone, snickering, "Ahh the power of love, a beautiful sight to behold."

"K-kida kun, don't do that, delete it!" Mikado almost screeched in embarrassment, trying to snatch the device away.

Anri merely giggled at the two of them as they left the building and walked home together, and Kida continued on with his usual antics of hitting on anything that breathed. As the day came to an end, Anri parted ways, and as Mikado was about to work up the courage to ask her out on a date, the blond stopped him.  
>"Want to stay over at my place?" he asked with a pout, "Its summer dude, might as well spend our days playing video games and watching sexy porno's starring overly sized big breasted chicks!"<br>"M-masaomi!" Mikado stuttered, turning around to talk to Anri but she had already left. A huge sigh of disappointment escaped him as he silently nodded and followed his eccentric friend, wishing that the girl had only stayed just a few more seconds.

They reached the blonds apartment and he quietly walked inside, plopping himself on the floor and turning on the TV. Kida stared at mikado rather annoyingly close, sitting next to him with a huge smirk on his face. "Going to do it?"  
>"Do what?"<br>He shrugged his shoulders, leaning back on his hands to smile innocently.

"Oh nothing. I just thought that _someone _was going to ask a certain_ someone _out on a date! And knowing that _someone_ he probably wanted to do something cheesy like sit on the grass and eat rice balls together."

Kida swore he saw the rainbow as Mikados face turned different shades, blushing intensely up to his ears. Behind the teens smile there was a hint of jealousy lingering inside of Masaomi. Mikado was dedicated, hard working, really naive but still, a good person. He had to admit, he was a little jealous. Any girl was lucky to have a dependable guy like Mikado...hell, even he would be lucky if they were to ever—

_—he quickly stopped himself._

"I'm hungry, lets order some pizza. Mikado, give me your wallet."  
>"But you're the one that wants some!"<p>

They ordered food, with Mikados money, and played some video games. Mikado really sucked. The whole time they were playing Mario, by far the most classical and easiest game known to man, and Mikado was struggling to make his character jump as he kept falling into bottomless pits. Kida commented on how his character needed more excersize and Mikado compared the bottomless pit to Masaomis bottomless ego. _Touché_ mikado, _Touché_. This is why he loved his best friend.

Admist the laughter and frustration of the two boys, Kida could not help but stare at his best friend. He was just starting to notice how cute he was. It was not as if he had some sort of interest in guys, he was a ladies man after all...but his soft skin was just like a girls, and his body was so slender and perfect, as if it could fit snugly in his arms. He analyzed the way Mikado furrowed his brows and that small pout whenever he lost another round, and he concluded that Mikado was adorable. Taking a sip of his soda the boy did something that made Kida's heart stop. Mikado's lips became wet and moist with the liquid beverage, his tongue darting out unconsciously to slide against his bottom lip and lap some of it up. The blond felt like a pervert. Staring at his best friend like this and thinking, at that instant, that those lips would feel really soft against his. Hell, they might even taste sweet.

_'I'm a pervert_.'

"Masaomi?"

The confused teen was snapped out of his thoughts, staring into a pair of blue orbs that seemed to entice him to no end. "Y-ya?"  
>"You just seem distracted...is something wrong?"<br>Of course something was wrong! His heart was about to jump out of his chest! He almost thought for a second that maybe, just maybe it wouldn't be so bad to...to date Mikado. Wait. He turned away and the world stilled, a fist planted firmly on one hand as he pondered the concept. He was in detective mode, dramatic music was sounding in his head as he stood up and away from the other boy. What was so wrong about dating a guy? He had always preached that love had no boundaries, considering he invaded the boundaries of every girl that walked by. So what was wrong if he liked Mikado? Nothing.  
>A huge smirk came across his face.<br>Nothing was wrong with liking Mikado, in fact, if anyone would make a suitable partner for him it _would _be Mikado. Sure he didn't have tits, but there was always cosplay. Erika did one time comment on the fact that the two of them would make a sexy yaoi couple, to which to some degree was true, and out of everyone in the world he knew Mikado would always keep him entertained.  
>"I-itai!"<br>He snapped out of his own personal theater and looked over his shoulder, seeing that Mikado had somehow managed to get soda in his eye.  
><em>Yup, I'll never be bored with him.<em>  
>Grinning he ruffled the ravens hair and sat back down next to him as they finished their game. He was compelled to make Mikado fall for him, even if he had to stand outside his apartment with a bouquet of roses and sing a song about how mikado soothed his restless soul. Well, he wouldnt go that far. Though knowing him, if it had to come down to it then he would do something above and beyond to make Mikado notice him. It was an operation. <em>Operation Make my Best friend fall madly in love with me<em>.

"Mikado."

"Ya, Masaomi?"

With a coyish smile and determined eyes, he turned off the console and winked,

_"How do you feel about cosplay?"_

**Authors note: **I hope you guys liked the first official chapter. I know, I kind of made Masaomi a pervert but his intentions are genuine! I know that some of you may think that knowing Kida he would have made a big deal out of falling in love with his best friend, but I disagree. From my perspective Kida seems like the type to accept something like that easily, because he's really smitten with Mikado and I could see him quickly getting over the shock for a chance of love. Mikado, however, I could see freaking out. The next chapter will be from Kida's POV as he tries to woo mikado into his arms.  
>Let me tell you, it doesn't go so well.<br>Please R&R I really would love to hear your thoughts. Maybe some suggestions on what Masaomi should do to win Mikado over?  
>Seeya next time.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: Can you read my signs?

**Authors Note: Wow I can't beleive the second chapters up! I never thought I'd be working so hard or that the words would flow onto the paper so easily. I hope you like this chapter, I'm not the type to rush into the smut so easily so be patient, IT WILL COME. Thanks for reading I **_DO NOT OWN DURARARA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS _**but if I did...I guarantee that the world would be a very perverted place. Enjoy, please R&R I really like to hear feedback. I hope my grammar is Ok, and if you have any personal questions or suggestions for the story, please tell me, I love feedback!**_  
><em>

_Chapter 2: Can you read my signs?_

It had been a few days since Masaomi realized he had fallen in love with his best friend, and the truth hit him hard: it was exhausting. As he awkwardly sat on one side of the table, with Anri and Mikado on the other, he wondered if Simon had forgotten to turn down the heat in this quaint little Sushi shop. "So…you guys holding hands under their or what?" he asked, grinning at the two of them. Mikado flushed pink in that cute way and started to stutter, and Anri turned her head away as her glasses fogged. Why did he have to be so cute?

"Sushi of love is ready my friends," Simon chimed in, setting a plate of heart shaped sushi in front of Anri and Mikado. "I made it from the tundra of seaweed growing in my heart."  
>"Don't you mean, "I put my heart into making it?""<p>

Simon smiled at the blond, it quickly turning into a frown.

"How are you, you been eating healthy? Lots of sushi I hope."  
>"No man, I'm on a strict-women only diet."<br>Mikado took a sip of his tea and Kida glanced at him with a sly smile, "Well, with one exception to the rule."  
>The boy almost spit up on Sonohara as harsh coughs echoed off the walls, some drool sliding down his chin as he flushed in embarrassment. "M-masaomi, what's that supposed to—"<p>

"—So Anri, what exactly makes you so sexy? I'm trying to figure it out but my brain is in shambles. The light in your eyes is so blinding, almost in comparison too the twinkling stars! You are seriously out of this world! Are you an alien? Because I think you've abducted my heart! I, I c-cant breathe! Without my heart I can't breathe Anri-chan, save me! I need CPR!"

Part one of the chase was to be discrete, and if he was going to make Mikado fall in love with him he wanted the raven to come to him first. He didn't chase girls, girls chased him! Well, at least in his mind he thought so. And like any girl he would draw the boy into his arms and ensnare him like a stallion does a herd of mares. Of course, with his dashing good looks and irresistible charm he would _ride_ his beloved Mikado into paradise! At that thought his face turned red.  
>No, he didn't mean for it too sound dirty but...he was a horny little teenager after all.<p>

_Curse my hormones!_

"Oi Kida, Kida need help? I know the gift that is CPR, I train well in my country, let me." The Russian said with concern. Kida's face looked purple and he was perfectly ready to give the seemingly breathless boy mouth to mouth. Masaomi paled almost instantly and quickly held up his hands, flailing them about to indicate he was fine when he saw Simons lips start to near his. He would _not _lose his first kiss to the sushi-selling chef, no freaking way! Mikado giggled as Kida tried to explain in the simplest way that he was fine, but the question was still lingering in his mind. What did Kida mean earlier? The raven was trying not to read too much into it but it still made him uncomfortable. He could not help but flush at the thought of him and his best friend ever together romantically. It would never happen, and he liked Anri so thoughts like those shouldn't even cross his mind.

_"Mikado..."_  
>The boy tensed, the scene before him vanishing as all the commotion in the sushi shop was replaced with the unseemly ones in his mind. <em>They were in Masaomi's apartment. As he gazed up at the blond beauty he felt those cold calloused hands linger up his shirt, and he arched his back as he writhed underneath him. Kida kissed the frail boy passionately, their bodies entangling in a haughty embrace of limbs and sweat. He could feel Kida's breath ghost against his ear and god it felt soo good.<br>"Masaomi! A-Ah..!"_

Kida glanced up at the perplexed and dazed look on his friends face, and Anri waved a hand in front of it only to see no signs of life. "Mikado?" he said with a voice laced with worry.  
>Mikado almost broke the table and gave him self a whiplash as he jumped at the sound of his voice.<br>"What..?"  
>"You ok man? I know my speech leaves people in a trance, almost paralyzed with adoration for me! Aren't I right?"<br>"That wasn't it _at all!" _he stressed, looking away. Thoughts like those would be the death of him, especially if he fell for Masaomi of all people.

They hung out for a while and Kida strolled downtown with that same flamboyant persona that never missed a beat. It was crazy how much energy Kida had, and with the way he was sneaking up behind women in their prime and asking them if they were angels, Mikado swore people thought he was a rapist. Well at least, a _potential_ one. The day ended almost as quickly as it began, and Masaomi walked home alone. However, he was all but satisfied. He didn't feel like he was making any progress with Mikado, and throughout the whole day Mikado had _still_ tried to ask Anri out. Thankfully she was too oblivious to pick up on the signs. _Why was he so damn persistent? _

Too lost in his thoughts to notice the screaming Otaku ahead of him he bumped into the one person that would help him on his quest for romance. The anime fanatic, the one and only—  
>"—Erika Karisawa looks towards the sunset, only to see the face of a mere mortal in here wake! Ne, Walker, can Kida be <em>CIEL?"<br>_"No Erika you've got it all wrong!"

Walker popped up behind her and waved the paperback Manga in front of her face, "If anyone would be Ciel it has too be some sort of cute but easily convertible Shota on the cusp of giving into the dark side! Plus look, he's blond!"

"But I thought he would be cute...how about Shizuo san? No, Shizuo's _Sebastian."_

"You're totally right! Now all we need is some knives and a pet dog Pluto! Let's go to the pet store!"

"Wait!" Kida shouted, lip twitching into an exhausted smile. Just listening to the two were hard enough, he could barley keep up with them some times. "Erika chan, I need your advice."  
>"What kind of advice?" Walker asked, putting an arm around Erika as she giggled.<br>"I...I like this guy."  
>That made the Otaku go into a rabid frenzy in which the world was ending. The sun was shedding fan girl tears, the earth was crumbling, Izaya and Shizuo were dancing, and all was well with the world. In this girls mind, nothing could be more perfect and Walker and Kida took a couple of steps away from fear that she might explode. She was literally shaking with excitement. "Is it the guy with the pen name?"<br>"Mikado Ryugamine right?" Walker inquired curiously. Kida nodded and rubbed the back of his head. "Look, I'm trying to think of a way to ask him out without messing things up and I don't think I can wait really long. This stallions got to take off sometime."

Erika's eyes had an evil glint as she put a hand on Kida's shoulder and squeezed. "In the world of Anime there is no such thing as unrequited love. Either you end up with a sloppy second or you bask in the glory of "love at first sight." Love holds no boundaries, lust has no limits, and especially in Yaoi tales do we find that there are such things as multiple partners-Eeep!" Her concentrated speech was easily broken by her perverted mind. Calming herself down she smirked a rather creepy smirk and pointed at Kida,  
>"Leave it to me!"<p>

Those words were _not at all _comforting.


End file.
